


Wrong Number

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: -i'm sorry you got wrong number.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> 圆勋  
> 李知勋特殊副业预警  
> 师生
> 
> ooc

“不要说话…”陌生的号码，电话接通，陌生又动听的声音，全圆佑的一个“喂”还未脱口，就被对方的指令给制止。

电话那边很安静，唯独那个温柔的男声，带着一丝诱惑：“现在，你要乖，都要听我的。听懂了就乖乖按键哦，一下是yes，两下是no…”

那声音像是飘落的纯白色羽毛，扫在全圆佑的耳畔，酥麻感由耳畔顺着神经延展开来。他乖乖跟着按了一个键。

听到他的回应，声音又继续自己的说辞，带着轻微的气音：“我叫你哥哥好吗？哥哥？”

全圆佑按了一下按键。

“哥哥，我现在刚刚洗了澡，穿着浴袍就出来了，现在躺在床上，浴袍底下…什、么、都、没、穿。今天用的是哥哥给买的牛奶味的沐浴液，好香啊。”全圆佑才反应过来，这是个什么性质的电话，靠回了沙发靠背上，吞咽了一下口水。

“哥哥你的手从我的腿上摸着，伸进我的浴袍，好坏啊。为什么…这么舒服啊。”那个声音渐渐变得飘离，吸了一口凉气，“啊……嗯，哥哥，我的双腿间很热吧，都是哥哥的功劳呢。”

全圆佑忍不住摸了一把自己，硬了。

“哥哥，也硬了呢…隔着裤子我都能感觉到，贴着我的腿，好烫，我帮哥哥把裤子脱下来吧。”

全圆佑解开了自己的裤带，伸手进去，摸住了自己的下体。

“嗯…好大，我都快…握不住了，啊…”喘息想在全圆佑的耳畔，时而高扬时而隐忍压抑，跟着他的节奏，全圆佑开始上下撸动自己的性器。不时发出几声闷哼，对电话那头倒是很受用。

“想进来吗？哥哥想进来吗？可是，我想哥哥快点进来呢。”那个声音忽然拔高，像是在模仿做爱时的兴奋，“因为我刚刚已经清理过了。哈…啊..所以哥哥好顺畅的就插进来了呢，好爽。”

“我现在…坐在哥哥身上，哥哥顶的我好爽。啊……快，就是那里，哥哥解开了我的浴袍…手顺着我的小腹往上摸呢，还亲我。”

“前面也…啊…帮帮我呀…嗯～”哼哼唧唧的声音从电话那头传来，全圆佑跟着他的节奏不过一会儿就射了出来。与那边的人的呻吟一起，同时因为高潮发出一声低吼。

空气瞬间安静，那边的喘息声也渐渐变小，全圆佑从射精缓过劲儿，抽了两张纸往身上擦着，正打算问对方这个电话的意图。

“享受好了吗？”谁知对方忽然转变了口气，一时间把全圆佑从梦里扯了出来，“有好好打出来吗？啊…现在可以说话了。”

“嗯…”全圆佑闷着答应了一声。

“呵呵。”那边轻笑了一声，“如果满意的话，我就通知后台扣费咯，谢谢惠顾…有机会再聊～byeby～”

电话那头的忙音没有给全圆佑任何缓冲。什么？扣费？草…强制服务啊，这和强卖强卖有什么区别。不顾一身糟，从沙发上弹起来，全圆佑立刻把电话回了回去，美妙的女声告诉他，对方关机了。

靠。

自从那次后，全圆佑也不知道自己是一个什么样的心态，也有试着给那个号码打过电话，但一直只能听到机械化的女声。他的账户一分未少，若不是躺在通信录的那个电话号码，他都快以为所有的一切都是他做的一场春梦。

他的生活没有因为那晚的电话发生巨大的变化。白天依旧去大学给学生上课，下班吃饭打游戏睡觉，偶尔和朋友聚聚闹闹，日子一长，转眼就将此事抛在了脑后。

“叮——”正在办公室值班改卷的全圆佑收到了一条短信，放下笔一看，对方脾气倒是不小：“你什么人啊，爽过了就把我举报了是吧，你脑子有病吧？”

全圆佑一头雾水，回复了“你是？”

很快对方给了回复：“还问我是谁？真有你的！你害我封号一个月，大哥！不上工，我平时吃什么。”

盯着这个号码良久，尾号1122，像是想起了什么立刻回到通讯界面，是那个号码！全圆佑立刻给人回拨了过去。

电话响了四五声，在系统自动挂断前被接起，声音完全不似他发来短信的语气。

“喂，”说话的人平静正常，声音有几分沙哑，全圆佑听不出过多的情绪，“干嘛？”

“我没有举报你。”全圆佑直接说明了自己的意图。

“呵。”那边轻笑着出声，“你说没有就没有？我看你之前挺爽的对吧。大哥，做人不能这样。难道我还想敲诈你不成。你自己上xx平台看还能不能搜到我的号。”

xx平台，那是什么？全圆佑立刻用电脑搜索了这个平台，是一个美名其曰“情感生活资讯”的网站。

“所以我觉得你是打错号码了？”全圆佑直接了当地说，“你打到我这儿了，所以你的主顾才没收到电话服务把你举报了。”

“哈？怎么…可能…草…”听着那边声音渐渐远离，又慢慢回来，语气中多少带着些不服气，我打错了你怎么也不提醒我！你还和我打完了，免费服务很爽吗！”

“你是第一次吗？”全圆佑也不回答他的话，靠回座椅靠背，左右晃动着椅子。

“什么…”听着这边语气这么平静，那边的人语气一滞。

“第一次和人家phone sex吧？”

“要你管啊，不是第一次，我能搞错？”电话那边的人还在炸了毛，像只被踩到尾巴的小野猫。

“那我包你一个月啊？”全圆佑说的很轻松，他又补充到，“你说得对，我那天确实爽到了，谢谢你的服务。”

对方沉默了片刻：“你难道不怕精尽人亡。”

“所以，正常的热线是打电话情感咨询吧？你情感生活很丰富啊。”经历过那一次喜剧色彩的电话之后，二人也不只限于用电话做爱，偶尔还会加点“前戏”。

“嗯…也没有。虽然说是电话咨询，但是本来就用打电话电话擦边球而已。这样，才会有人给订阅送礼物什么的啊。每个月的金主才给打电话的，你赚到了，赚了整整一个月呢，等我可以重新上线，记得继续光顾我。”

“所以那天才是第一个？结果你把号码按错了？”全圆佑笑出了声。

那边沉默了，全圆佑以为他生气了，正要开口就听到，那人转变了口气：“可是，哥哥确实爽到了不是吗，虽然我是第一次，但是哥哥的肉棒…”

“诶…你等等…”全圆佑立刻叫了暂停，关好了窗帘……

“老师，那个…”被一个女生提醒，全圆佑才意识到自己走神了，又更换ppt，接着往下讲，看来最近生活真是太“幸福”了，这样可不行啊，他摇了摇头。

woozi说得对。啊对，电话那头的人说自己的名字叫woozi。他说的对，包一个月，生活确实吃得有点咸，连全圆佑的那些个学生都发现，最近全老师走神的频率变高了不少。望着ppt,全圆佑甚至都会想起与woozi联系的时候说的那些没用的骚话，可是他却不能真真切切触碰到对方。

“具体的信息教务处会发给你们，回去看看发的资料，下去自己多准备一下资料，下周上课分组。”下了课，全圆佑开始收拾东西。一群人六七个走过来，为首的女孩子，问了问全圆佑这个项目的具体内容，一行人又唧唧喳喳地走开了。

“啊…我还以为是要我们下课就要自己分组呢。”全圆佑听到了一个熟悉的声音，他抬头看了一眼从面前过的一群人，愣了一下，“等下，你们挨个把名字报给我听。”

李知勋。

一开始听他的声音，还以为自己是幻听了，让每个人都报了名字，才听到了woozi的本名。

“你觉得项目的内容怎么样？”假借着在本子上写下名字的时期，全圆佑问他。

“诶？就是我觉得这个项目其实是准备的工程比较大，目前我们的方向都很明确，其实准备下，分好组，大家协作的话，倒也不难。”李知勋的回答显得有些官方。

“你说得对。”全圆佑抬起头，看着他，镜片底下的双眼没有那么容易被看透，“李知勋是吧？”

他点了点头。

“我看你平时好像老喜欢坐在最后的角落，这样可不行啊，正好我需要一个助理，你来帮我吧。”

说出口不是疑问，是肯定句。当这样一个项目的助理，履历上有多好看，都不用别人明说了。李知勋先是一愣，支支吾吾地不相信这等好事砸到自己头上，在众人羡慕的目光中，犹豫地点了点头。

全圆佑仔细地研究起他的履历，证件照上的人看着很普通，浅蓝的底色将他的肤色衬得更加白皙，干净的碎发遮不住他清澈的眼神，嘴角微微扬起。平时他就是用这张小嘴来挑逗自己的？真是有点难以相信。以前全圆佑不是没有注意到这个男孩子，当然他不会说，是因为他穿着短裤时露出的那双白嫩的腿。他的身材很娇小，记得初次见面的时候，全圆佑还以为是从那个初中跳级上来的天才，印象当中他不常说话，可朋友倒是不少。光看照片，全圆佑真的没想到他就是那个每夜和他打着电话乱开车的人，真没想到他的学生私底下在做这种差事。

从那以后，全圆佑的眼神总是不时扫向李知勋，毫不忌惮地观察着他课上的一举一动，晚上和李知勋打电话的时候，甚至会不禁出口调戏一下李知勋。

“我们woozi今天穿的什么样的衣服呢？”全圆佑回想一下，今天李知勋的穿着，“短裤吗，短到膝盖以上的那种，松松垮垮的休闲短裤，那今天哥哥就要从裤腿伸手进去了。”

“你怎么知道？”对方很疑惑，下意识地回了嘴。

得逞的反应，全圆佑发现自己已经不能满足于电话连线了。

“今晚九点，有空吗？”趁着大家都在埋头看书，全圆佑掏出手机，信息一发送，他看到李知勋掏出了手机，微微一挑眉，露出一丝坏笑。

那人埋着头在桌子底下噼里啪啦地按了一通之后，肯定的反馈按时到了自己的手上，抓到你了。

下课铃刚响，所有学生站起身，全圆佑就叫住了他，“李知勋，你下午放学之后来办公室帮我整理档案。”

他当然没有错过小孩因为他这一句话，一个笑容僵在了脸上，那人就蹦蹦哒哒到了自己面前问他，老师档案到底需要整理多久啊。

“你很忙吗？”全圆佑故意做出很高冷的样子，“很忙的话就回去吧。”

看着小孩吃瘪的样子，心里一阵窃喜，“要不了多久，档案而已，保准你今晚能按时吃饭。”

虽然这么骗着李知勋，他还是在故意拖延时间。假装在一旁整理档案，一边瞥见李知勋在办公室里忙前忙后，一边帮忙搬运整理作品，一边偷瞄着墙上走得很快的时间。

“有事的话就先回去吧。这些东西明天就要给你们班报过去了，申报成功的话，年底大家才可以公费出去啊。”一脸云淡风轻地说着很严重的话，只能惹得那人闷着头，继续加快自己的动作。

指针已经过了他们约定的时间，可全圆佑还是没有松口的意思。李知勋撅着嘴，一边输入信息一边在心里小声地骂着。全圆佑自然没有错过这样的反应，终于在到达半点的时候玩够了，点了头，说今天整理得差不多了，可以回宿舍休息了，李知勋这才松了一口气，直接抓起包，头也不回的给全圆佑说了句老师辛苦了，我有事先走了，就往外面跑。全圆佑抓起自己的手机，也跟着走了出去，刚走到楼道口，电话就打了过来。

“我们约好的九点，怎么迟到了？”他明知故问，快步跟在小跑的李知勋后面，听着他的喘息声，“嗯？今天是怎么回事，是自慰着和我打的电话吗？怎么喘得这么急？”

“我在外面跑步，马上…就回家，你等我一下。”

“李知勋。”全圆佑忽然叫了他的名字，他看到那个本在奔跑的背影忽然停在了路上。

“你叫…我什么？”他看到李知勋的背一僵。

“李知勋，回头看看。”对上那个人震惊的眼神，全圆佑扯开了一个微笑，挂了电话，径自走到他面前，“你今天迟到了，我要惩罚你了。”

全圆佑把李知勋压在讲桌上的时候，李知勋还没有完全反应过来。全圆佑一手搂住他的腰，将他拉向自己，一手撑在桌子上作支撑，将自己的身子挤进李知勋的腿间，拉近两人的距离。亲吻撕咬着他的唇瓣，带着侵略性地挑开他的牙关，去清扫他嘴里的每一寸领地，掠夺他的呼吸。

“啊…嗯。“舒服的喘息从他的口里无意识的流出，挑得全圆佑更加兴奋，这呻吟不似电话里模仿的那样矫作，更加真实。

“嗯…全圆佑你…这个臭流氓。”趁着接吻的嫌隙，李知勋还不忘臭骂两句，但是手依旧攀附着全圆佑的肩膀，一边拉扯着他的西装外套，手开始试着扯开他的衬衫纽扣。

全圆佑凌虐够了，才松开那因为缠吻而通红的唇瓣，以上位的姿态看着坐在桌上，半靠在自己怀里的李知勋，迷离的双眼带着情欲。手沿着他宽大的T恤就往里面伸，慢慢拉起，亲吻落在他的小腹。精壮的肌肉线条，能看出李知勋平时没少锻炼，手继续往上摸去。

“知勋的身上好滑啊，今天也用了哥哥给买的沐浴露了吗？“一边还不忘用用言语挑逗，装作嗅闻的动作，”一股牛奶的味道，真香啊。“

李知勋不知被他的话还是他的动作给吓到：“全老师…..“

”平时可没有这么生分，该叫什么。“使坏咬上了他胸前的挺立。

”啊….“因为刺激，李知勋一下身体不由得颤抖了一下，双腿夹紧，正好还住了全圆佑。

全圆佑抬手，顺着他的两臂摸去，顺势脱掉了李知勋的T恤，将衣服垫在他的身后，将他的人往下压，顺着胸前，抬头蹭到了李知勋的脖颈，撕咬着。

”要叫我什么….“

“哥哥….“李知勋好像找回了以往他们两人通过电话互相抚慰时的主导，手搂住全圆佑，将他拉起来，主动勾住了他的舌头，大力吮吸着，发出滋滋的水声，凑到全圆佑的耳边，用他熟悉的气音吹气，”哥哥….什么时候给我吃肉棒啊。“

虽然面对面时，有点羞耻，但是借着窗外的光线，还是能看出李知勋扯在嘴边的坏笑。二人的下身早已因为挑逗变得坚挺。李知勋主动伸手，拉开了全圆佑的裤子，将手探了进去，慢慢撸动起来，“真的…好大呢，我真的一只手都快握不住了。”

全圆佑也挎下李知勋的裤子，手蹭过他的前端，顺着脉络往下，划过他的囊袋，经过连接处，蹭到他的后穴。

刚接触到后穴的时候，李知勋握在全圆佑性器上的手不自主地握紧，惹得全圆佑一个闷声，“嗯….宝贝儿，太心急了可不好。“

说着，将自己的下体从他手里解救出来，抓住了李知勋的手，一根一根当着他自己的面，放进自己嘴里，模仿着口交的样子，一根根舔湿，然后带到他的后穴，将他自己的手指送了进去。

“啊！你！”没料到全圆佑搞这一出，李知勋一下拔高了声音，哼哼唧唧的喊疼。

手指塞得很浅，慢慢在穴口按压着，直到慢慢开阔，才往里面多送了几分，润滑很少的时候，扩张的很痛苦，李知勋直接在他怀里叫着不想要了不想要了，连抬起来的性器都蔫下去了不少。全圆佑将手指退了出来，亲吻着安慰了他，

在他怀里的李知勋像是平静了似的，主动抬腿蹭了蹭全圆佑的腰部：”怎么，这样你就被吓到啦。”全圆佑才想起这孩子没那么简单。转头在包里找了半天，也只找到一只护手霜。

把东西摸在了手上，继续着扩张起他的后穴，伸进手指，一根两根，转着方向在里面按压。李知勋的手将他缠的紧紧的，故意把呻吟全部送进他的耳朵。

“啊———”慢慢送进自己的下体时，听着李知勋舒服的声音，就知道，这次准没错，慢慢退出来，又慢慢顶进去，“舒服吗，我们知勋。喜欢哥哥的肉棒吗？”

“不…舒…服…”小骗子明明享受着，却还是笑着口是心非地回答。

“那要怎么才舒服，这样吗？”全圆佑将他的一条腿折起，放在自己肩上，将人侧了一个角度，转动的时候，正好蹭到李知勋的敏感点，一下子人就不自主的痉挛了一下，刚好被全圆佑给捕捉到了。

”看来就是这样啊。”说着慢慢地蹭起来。

蹭到敏感点的感觉，让李知勋全身酥麻，哼哼唧唧地抓紧了讲桌的边缘，”快点…..哈…再..”

“求我。”全圆佑下了指令，“说好了今天是惩罚来着，怎么可以让你舒服呢。”

“呜呜….哥哥…给我…哈。”半个身子侧压着，酥麻感让他实在难耐，扭捏着去蹭全圆佑，有些语无伦次,手扑棱着想去抓住全圆佑，“哥哥..给我吧…快给我，求你了.”

哼，全圆佑冷哼一声，就蹭着敏感点动作起来，撞击的水声在空旷的大教室显得额外明显。情欲的刺激带来的燥热让李知勋已失去理智，快感袭来的耳鸣甚至让他听不见自己大叫的声音，斑斑点点洒在了讲桌上地板上课件上。后穴绞紧了全圆佑的欲望，伴着低吼，全圆佑也缴了械也射在了李知勋身体的深处。

两具喘息的身体倒在讲桌上，李知勋从情欲中清醒过来，才想起现在为时已晚，等会说不定会有人，来检查教室。他推了推全圆佑，”快起来，等会有人要来检查了。“

“今天我值班，别怕。”全圆佑抬头亲了李知勋一口，将人拉了起来，帮忙捡起地上的衣服。顺便清理狼狈的现场。

”老师，你这是滥用职权！我要给学校告你。”

“李同学，我们可是”狼狈“为奸，别搬起石头砸自己的脚。”帮李知勋套上裤子，将他从讲桌上扶下来，拍了拍他的屁股，凑到他耳边，”到教师宿舍之前都给夹紧了。“

E N D


End file.
